Assumption
by Taki-di
Summary: While lounging in the Royal Library, Zelda breaks some news that nearly breaks Link's heart. Firt time publishing a fic! Reviews loved!


Yayz~ xD This is my first time publishing a fic here of , but this is certainly not my first time writing one. I have many more in progress/ideas in waiting. I wanna see what kinda reactions I get before spewing them all onto the net though.

Warning: Umm, slight language, extremely fluffy....that's it I think.

Also, I rarely do oneshots or fluffiness like this, so this is certainly not my best work. Just making that understood! Oh, and a Merry X-mas to all who celebrate it, or to those who don't, happy holiday season.

Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Zelda, nor any of its characters.

Really hope I rate this correctly...If not, someone pointing it out to me would be awesome. Thankies!

* * *

The Royal Library door burst open and Zelda strode in, a cloud of dust billowing in her wake.

Link looked up from the particular tome he was studying. It was a book filled with the myths of the Kokiri and the Lost Woods. He was currently criticizing it in every way possible as he knew first hand the Kokiri and Lost Woods.

He quirked and eyebrow curiously as Zelda stopped just beside the armchair he sat in. She had this triumphant look in her blue violet eyes and her hands were planted on her hips. A smirk curled her rosy lips upwards.

"Yes?" Link finally asked when she remained silent.

"I've found him," She said with a note of finality, clapping her hands together in excitement, joy lighting up her angelic face. Sunlight filtering into the book filled room reflected off her hair in such a way that it looked like a halo of golden dust floated around her head.

There was a sinking feeling in Link's heart. _No...she couldn't mean..._

"I've found who I want to marry!" Zelda reiterated, twirling around, her flowing dress billowing around her legs.

Those words were like a knife wound to his heart._ I'm going to lose her..._

"May I meet him?" Link forced out, being careful to hide the hurt welling inside him.

For a long while, suitors had been going after Zelda left and right. After all, what wouldn't be smitten with the gorgeous blonde princess? And if her looks didn't draw them in, her power and wealth certainly did.

Link had secret affections for his good friend for a long long while now, though his reasons for loving her was her complex personality, her resilience, her will, her wisdom, just....everything.

He knew it had been unhealthy from the start, falling for one of your closest friends and never saying a word. Never doing a thing about it. And because of that, that affection just grew and grew over the years.

After Ganon had been stopped and time been restored, Zelda had instated him into the Royal Guard. At first, there were complaints until the ten year old boy took down the King's best knights in sparring until none of them would step near him. Now, he was the most recognized and skilled swordsman in Hyrule Castle and had sworn his allegiance to Princess Zelda, though remained friends.

They'd fallen into a habit of sorts. Suitors who came by would not only be judged by Zelda, but by Link as well. A fair few were scared of the Princess' close friend and had left immediately. Most were pigs that Zelda turned down instantly. Other seemed more sincere, but none of them had been right for Zelda. There had been one or two close calls, but one of them had started threatening Link and the other couldn't stand the idea of marrying a woman who already had a man dogging her steps. So no one had been chosen.

Zelda was seventeen and still unmarried.

Link had known that someday she'd choose someone, but he'd never really accepted it.

"You will," Zelda said, turning back to Link, clasping her hands in front of her in a familiar gesture and gave a dreamy sigh.

"Oh, hes wonderful, Link. Hes a kind caring sort of person, though hes strong and stubborn. I can't help but love that about him, even though it gets on my nerves sometimes."

_How long has she known him to have a decent perception of him?_

Link didn't exactly want to hear Zelda go on and on about her future husband. The man that would stand by her side while he trailed behind like a pet. Perhaps even forgotten and thrown away like an old toy. And old toy that had been with her through thick and thin, that had comforted her, supported her, cared for her. He didn't want to know about the man that Zelda had fallen in love with. The man she'd kiss tenderly. The man that would trail his hands across her smooth pale skin...Now he was just falling into self-pity.

Link couldn't help the sudden flame of jealousy that kindled within him at these thoughts, but he'd never come between Zelda and her happiness. All he wanted...all he ever wanted, was for Zelda to be happy.

"Hes tall and handsome with the most amazing eyes I've ever seen," She said, as she cosed her eyes and smiled.

_Urgh...Not helping Zel..._

"He'd never hurt me either," She quipped, opening her eyes again to stare at Link.

It was taking every scarp of self control and willpower to keep his face void of the pain wracking his emotions.

"And will he protect you?" Link asked quietly. _Will he protect you as I have? Will he give everything for the sake of your well being as I have?_

"Yes," she said firmly. "He will always protect me. I have no doubt about this."

So...she had someone else to watch over her now? Link's throat was dry and his heart ached with loss. Did this mean she no longer needed him? No longer wanted him?

"He is everything I've ever wanted," She sighed wistfully.

Link's facade was breaking. He couldn't hide the pain that was ripping his insides apart for much longer. So that was it.

He'd known from the start that he'd never get Zelda's love, but it still hurt...more than anything. More that Volvagia's fiery breath and gnashing teeth. More than being caught up in the sandstorms of the haunted wasteland, feeling like your insides were grit and your eyes stinging like needles were being driven into them. More than being struck by Ganon's black magic in the gut, seizing your muscles and insides in constricting agony. Pain of the heart always outweighed that of the body, but Link had never had true heartache before. This was different. He wasn't sure how to cope. This was foreign.

"...Link?" Zelda said after studying his face for a moment as if seeing the battle raging behind saphire eyes.

"Its nothing," He rasped, turning his head away. _I need to get out of here...I can't take her concern right now. I don't deserve it. I never have..._

"Zelda?"

Both Link and Zelda turned towards that door as someone came in, panting.

"Yeesh, did you have to run all the way here? I think one of my lungs imploded," The youth rasped. He looked to be a few years older than Zelda and Link. Nineteen perhaps. He had shaggy reddish brown hair and bright green eyes.

Was this who Zelda spoke of? No, no...this was...her cousin. Link vaguely remembered. Prince Ardona if he was correct. Of Minish or some place like that...

"I should think one such as yourself sould be able to keep up, Ardon," She reprimanded lightly, eyes still glistening.

"So..." He started.

"Yep!" Zelda cried in glee, turning back to Link. "Hes the one."

Erm...wait, what?

Link blinked owlishly at Zelda a few time, confusion overtaking his misery. _Wait, what the hell was she talking about now? He wouldn't dare let himself hope that..._

"So you chose Link, huh?" Ardona laughed. "Should have expected that."

_...Hunh?_ Link couldn't even think straight anymore.

"Ummm....I think I missed something here," Link stated bluntly, blinking a few more times.

"What, who did you think I was talking about?" Zelda laughed lightly.

Link ground everything to a halt. Wait, she comes waltzing in talking about the man shes chosen to marry. That man who was apparently him. Not some random prince. Him. He wasn't losing her, he was finally getting her.

Realization finally dawned on him just as Zelda giggled and threw herself at him, landing in his lap and pressing short gentle kiss to his lips.

Ardona laughed lightly and left the library, closing the doors after him.

"I..uh...umm...I had no clue that you were talking about me..." Link finally managed, mind still muddled, but now from the pure joy that was overriding the mending heartbreak.

"Of course I was talking about you," Zelda said with a tender smile. "How could I be talking about anyone else?"

Link's mouth tugged into a light smile and he wrapped his arms around her waist and he claimed her lips in another kiss.

Maybe he shouldn't jump to conclusions...but he rather like the way this was turning out.


End file.
